


Osadía

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que nadie se atreva a interrumpir el descanso de un Escorpio. Las consecuencias se pagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osadía

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Subo en esta página uno de mis oneshots que han sido publicados en FanFiction. Soy Melissia, en FanFiction. Aquí MelissiaScorpio. Pero que sepáis que soy la misma persona. 
> 
> Debido a que Fanfiction no me está resultando agradable, iré subiendo mis trabajos en este lugar, recomendación de Neomina. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**Osadía**

  
  
—¡Milo Mitsotakis!  
  
No había necesidad de armar un espectáculo. Así pensó él, mientras se llevaba aquella jarra de cerveza a los labios. La suavidad de la espuma mezclada con el suave y chispeante amargor de la birra le resultaron realmente vigorizantes en esos momentos.  
  
Siguió tragando el alcohol, hasta que terminó con el contenido de una vez. Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa de madera de golpe y retiró la silla hacia atrás, colocando las manos en la nuca. Por añadir más sinvergonzonería, colocó los pies sobre la mesa. Dos ruidos secos. Las pesadas botas de cuero marrón impusieron el silencio en aquella taberna.  
  
Esperó en aquella posición, columpiándose en la silla, con media sonrisa en los labios y el ceño fruncido, mirando a aquel tropel de esbirros pretenciosos que habían osado interrumpir su merecido descanso.  
  
Tal y como sospechaba, la valentía con la que habían reclamado su atención se desvaneció en segundos. En el grupito, los murmullos de confusión se sucedían, sin que se erigiera ningún líder.  
  
La media sonrisa del griego se desvaneció, cansado de otorgar segundos de más a aquella pandilla. Resopló hastiado.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Váis a hacer algo o tengo que seguir esperando a que alguno de vosotros se atreva a dar el primer paso? Tengo otros asuntos que atender…— dijo alzando la voz.  
  
La patrulla calló momentáneamente y de entre el grupito se separó un hombre, probablemente más mayor que el caballero. Portaba una escasa armadura, que apenas cubría sus puntos más débiles.  
  
—¡Milo Mitsotakis! ¿Eres tú el caballero de oro de la constelación de Escorpio?  
  
El hombre dio un paso al frente, acercándose al lugar que ocupaba el griego.

—Me llena de orgullo saber que sabes mi nombre y mi apellido. Ahora— siseó Milo suavemente—, dime ¿quién eres tú y qué quieres de mi?  
  
El hombre permaneció unos segundos de pie, apretando los dientes. Quieto. Completamente inmóvil.  
  
—Fui un soldado leal al Santuario, pero hoy he venido a pedirle, junto a mis compañeros, que por favor abandone este humilde pueblo— declaró, tragando saliva. Quizás, con cierta diplomacia, el asunto terminaría sin derramamiento de sangre. Ellos eran más y no querían matar al caballero de oro. Si lo hacían, el Patriarca enviaría un ejército para arrasar la aldea.  
  
Hacía tiempo que se escuchaban historias truculentas sobre caballeros de oro enviados a pueblos y pequeñas ciudades aledañas, que quedaban destruidas bajo el devastador poder de los elegidos. Y todo porque el rumor de que el actual Pontífice era un impostor cobraba más y más fuerza. Rumor extendido, decían, por aquellos que trabajaron en el Santuario y huyeron despavoridos al conocer las atrocidades que se cometían en el buen nombre de la diosa Atenea.  
  
Casos de corrupción, de asesinatos sin piedad contra gente inocente, de despilfarro de las donaciones de los creyentes  en largas orgías plagadas de alcohol y sexo. Todo ello en el Santuario de la diosa virgen de la guerra justa y la sabiduría.  
  
—¡Estáis mancillando el honor y la palabra de la diosa Atenea! ¡Estamos seguros que ella no permitiría semejantes atrocidades!— prosiguió aquel guerrero, envalentonado gracias a los vítores de sus acólitos— ¡Vosotros sabéis que ella no se encuentra en el Santuario y aún así seguís las indicaciones del Patriarca!  
  
Milo dejó de balancearse en la silla y retiró los pies de la mesa, con otro golpe seco que hizo callar a los palmeros de aquel soldado. Cerró los ojos, ocultando su rostro entre las sombras de aquella mugrienta taberna.  
  
Harto de tanta palabrería osada contra las buenas costumbres del Santuario, el griego se incorporó de la silla y caminó hacia el soldado, pausadamente, haciendo resonar las pisadas de sus botas de cuero marrón contra las tablas de madera.  
  
Se situó frente a la muchedumbre allí congregada. Aún con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo. El flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, mientras mesaba su barbilla con los dedos índice, corazón y pulgar. La media sonrisa regresó a sus labios.  
  
—¿Algo más que deba saber?— volvió a sisear, con una voz melosa y sugerente.  
  
Fue en ese momento en el que el soldado comprendió que la diplomacia no iba con aquel caballero.  
  
Y cuando el griego levantó la vista, los punzantes ojos rojizos del caballero de Escorpio atraparon a su presa.  
  
Ni siquiera podía gritar; el soldado estaba completamente paralizado y con los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía de pánico.   
  
La muchedumbre retrocedió acobardada. Todos aquellos valientes guerreros abandonaban a su suerte a un compañero.  
  
—Te haré un favor— susurró Milo—. Voy a matarte de un solo golpe, tendré piedad de ti y no te torturaré, aunque lo mereces. Pero viendo la cobardía que inunda los corazones de aquellos que llamas aliados, creo que seré compasivo.  
  
Dicho esto, la Aguja Escarlata atravesó el tórax del soldado, perforando el corazón.  
  
El cuerpo se desplomó con un ruido seco sobre el suelo de madera, quedando el cadáver a los pies del caballero de Escorpio.  
  
Milo no tenía motivos para sonreír. Permaneció con un rictus serio y con el ceño aún más fruncido, enfatizando su cabreo.  
  
Antes de que la sangre que comenzaba a expandirse formando un charco bajo el cuerpo inerte y que amenazaba con manchar sus preciadas botas de cuero marrón, el griego dio una zancada sobre su víctima, pasando por encima.  
  
Ahora tenía frente a sí la muchedumbre que, tal y como esperaba, había retrocedido un par de pasos más ante el avance del escorpión.  
  
—No sois más que escoria que adora manchar la reputación del Santuario. Con esta actitud, comprendo mejor al Sumo Sacerdote. Sinceramente, no tenía pensado asesinar a nadie hoy, solamente estaba aquí de paso. Entro en el bar de vuestro pueblo, os deleito con mi presencia, pago mi consumición ¿y qué obtengo a cambio?— la pregunta quedó suspendida dos segundos—¡Desprecio hacia el Santuario y mi persona! Encima enviáis a un simple soldado a enfrentarse a mí. ¡A mí!— los ojos, que había vuelto a su tonalidad turquesa original, se mostraban fríos y distantes mientras barría con ellos a aquellos hombres y mujeres— ¿Acaso no merezco un rival mejor? Miraos entre vosotros, que ni siquiera habéis movido un solo dedo para socorrer a un compañero. ¡Y os atrevéis a decirme toda esa sarta de mentiras sobre el Santuario! ¡Cuando sois vosotros los que carecéis de honor y respeto por vuestros amigos!  
  
El grupo de hombres y mujeres se miraban aterrorizados y ciertamente avergonzados. Realmente, aquel caballero tenía razón en sus palabras.  
  
—La próxima vez, no tendré piedad con ninguno de vosotros. Y sufriréis el mismo destino que vuestro…—el griego dio media vuelta y en lugar de dar otra zancada para regresar a su mesa, se subió sobre el cadáver—…amigo— siseó, desde aquella macabra posición.  
  
A continuación,  prosiguió su andar hacia la mesa que había abandonado. La muchedumbre se dispersó rápidamente, dejando al escorpión solo en su guarida.  
  



End file.
